cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wikitommy
---- Welcome Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Building page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Goal icons Since I already posted on here a while back about this, I'll just re-purpose the header :). I don't know how the notification system here works too well, but I replied to your comment on my talk page. I have a link for all the icons and am planning on setting up an FTP server for easier access. Crazycaveman 04:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I have made several changes to the icon script and am setting it up to be automatic; this way, the zip file will be updated nightly. I hope you're finding it useful! Crazycaveman 07:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Granted you admin rights. - Wagnike2 16:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :* Gave him admin rights too. - Wagnike2 15:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Wikitommy, Thank you for your message following my contributions to the 12 x 12 Expansion. I hope I haven't intruded on an article, in contributing like I have done. I am what some of my friends call a "CityVille Addict" and have learnt since I started to play the game, the concepts and strategy around the game. I have complied a details guide of my own which is stored on my computer and as of yet is not published anywhere on the internet. I would like to know more on how to join the CityVille Wikia community, and hopefully, if ok with others, help to contribute more detailed information on the game. Regards 16:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I've figured out how to join the community... thank you! Gazzareth 16:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) HI! HI wikitommy! I love Cityville and I have an onofficial fan forum in italian Mihapro Hi, thanks for asking. Sure I'd like to become an admin and help this wiki grow. :) I can't log in to my account now because Facebook is blocked on school computers, so if you could do it please, otherwise I will later. :) Building Menu looks good, but I prefer images of the upper (old) one - like in-game menu :) Anyway, can you explain how you get .png icons from CityVille? Game itself caches only around 30 icons. Thanks again, Mihapro (talk) Program being tested I've made an application in VB that downloads all the images. I'm currently testing it, speed is few images (3-5) per second, around 5,000 images (up to 6,000, but lots of files are not images, so i'm just guessing)... I'll upload it with instructions soon. CityVille image downloader Here it is. It downloaded 5,222 images in 15 min (better than manually). http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon Mihapro 17:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Question by Merricksdad (talk) I saw that you were an admin and that you were the most active contributor on the sidebar this morning. Quick (ha) question for you: I am collecting information for automated bonus collectors (which I know arent really very helpful for CV) and am looking for a location to both collect and display for use by others the codes that go with each type of reward link. For us script writers, this kind of information is very useful, but for the general game player, its beyond useless. The real question here is really that I would like to post that information as an article on this wiki as a spreadsheet form, or append a section to each quest page (actually more work). All it would include is the code from the rewards link and what that reward grants (coin xp goods) and how much of it. The wiki for Frontierville already has a section on each goal that says what the sharing reward is (but no code, as FrV doesnt work that way), and I noticed that the cityville wiki does not. Before I go about doing something like this, I wanted to know if this kind of information is unappropriate for a wiki of this type, or if the information would be deemed so unuseful by the masses that its server space requirements would deem it a waste and immediately flag the doc for deletion. As an active admin, I also wanted to know if you or other admins might have revervations against automatic bonus collector information being spread via their protected wiki site. Sorry if this posts twice, wikia.com is not nice to me lately and makes me post twice before it goes through (often but not always then showing two posts minutes later) I dont get over here much, but if you have time to reply, I can make time to come get the answer, or direct message me on the talk page. Thanks for your time. And my signature is missing off the second post Merricksdad 17:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry sorry if im makin a mess of things...im just silly i guess... when i dont know something i want the answer... the buoy time thing is killin me. everyone is bashing shipping,but i think its alot better than the train or growing... im just having difficulty provin it... Muffin Top Bakery 06:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi WikiTommy, Please can you delete the CityVille wiki page, "Grey_Hen". I did not create it, but have noticed its existence and, as "Grey" isn't spelt collectly and the content of the page isn't very useful, it seems best to delete it than to try and edit it. Thank you, Lannalan Lannala 22:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) 22:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Lannala, just tag the page with the template to be cleaned up later. Crazycaveman 04:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Muffin Top, I think the buoy time is calculated by a %. Either that, or it is 2 hours. Like crops. Regarding your ideas about shipping vs. trains and growing, read what is written on the Shipping page (I wrote it last night). That should explain how shipping is both better and worse for different reasons. Lannala 22:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) css and javascript I was creating navigational boxes for characters and I noted that none has been created right now, I don't know exactly what color scheme you'll want to use and I think that editing the css for all navboxes on the wiki will be better than do it manually for every box. Then if you can create MediaWiki:Wikia.css so that navboxes are affected it would be a great help. The code should be something like the link below, only with the colors you want to use. http://ztreasureisle.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css Also if you want to edit the javascript so we can have collapsible tables on the wiki, the code is the same as the link below. http://ztreasureisle.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js Henriquegr 16:31, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think there are no problems in copying treasure wiki css, they are blue much like the infoboxes here, and you can always change it later if you want to do so. Henriquegr 23:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you edit the wikia.css again? Sorry for the "go ahead and copy it" but I haven't completely edited the tresure css cause most of the boxes were overriding the css (I didn't remember, I edited css in other wiki), but you can copy the code I left on my talk page it's based on the color scheme of the current infoboxes. Henriquegr 23:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Opening the Books! Here is an undocumented goal. Name: Opening the Books! Objectives: Get 2 new neighbors or have over 25 current neighbors. 0/2 20 Cash to Finish or Ask your Friends From: Edgar Hint: Find some new friends to join you at the bookstore opening. Screenshot here: http://img407.imageshack.us/img407/8287/openbooks.jpg http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/5504/openbooks2.jpg 23:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) request to be a Bureaucrats can i? lol thx. Zackyu 08:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Images on 4 collections need cleaning up. Hello, I just read that you like cleaning up images. I assume you have Photoshop or something similar. I don't, and have found 4 pages of collections that didn’t have any images associated with them. I added the images I could, unfortunately I only have MS Paint. I was only able to do a print screen, paste, crop, and save. The other collections have the borders of the images cropped out, and look much more professional. I know this can be easily changed in Photoshop and similar programs. If you could edit the images, that would be great! Thanks for taking the time to read this. Houseware_Collection Bling_Collection Home_Entertainment_Collection Bookworm_Collection Aric Bolf 19:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC) send me hair brush fast..........my id is :- darshanmaniyar110@gmail.com Events Hi! I've been working in some Events pages ( International Food Festival Event (2011) / Welcome to San Francisco! Event (2011) ) What do you think? Can I keep working on the Events? IRaffa 03:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) my cityville is not loading my cityville is not working i will like know what going on